


The Right Girl

by lellabeth



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: AU, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lellabeth/pseuds/lellabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like his destiny in life, sometimes, always chasing behind in the trenches of the paths she forged with a tongue of fire and determination built of molten steel. It was like those tin toy cars he'd seen at the Stark Expo, ones that raced each other on a track whenever you pressed a button. It felt like they were close but never close enough, beside one another but never meeting in the middle. Always apart, always separate. Peggy was racing her way around loops and curves and bends, and Steve was helpless to do anything but follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an anonymous tumblr prompt, 'Partners In Crime'.

"Peggy!" Steve hissed, trying to make out the shadow of her running across the street. "This is a terrible, terrible idea."

It really was a ridiculous idea with an even worse plan for pulling it off. Peggy was bound to get caught and end up in a whole heap of trouble. She'd probably end up spending the night in a cell somewhere, especially with Timmy Johnson's dad being some big-shot at the mayor's office. Steve called for her again but she continued creeping along away from him and toward the parked car. There was no way this could end well. 

He should just leave now while he still could.

He ran after Peggy. 

It seemed like his destiny in life, sometimes, always chasing behind in the trenches of the paths she forged with a tongue of fire and determination built of molten steel. It was like those tin toy cars he'd seen at the Stark Expo, ones that raced each other on a track whenever you pressed a button. It felt like they were close but never close enough, beside one another but never meeting in the middle. Always apart, always separate. Peggy was racing her way around loops and curves and bends, and Steve was helpless to do anything but follow.

He heard her mutterings as he crouched down beside her, behind the bush at the edge of the Johnson's lawn.

"We can just go home, Peg."

"He called you too safe."

Steve swallowed, like the reminder didn't make his throat feel full of knives, like shame didn't burn like acid in his gut. "Plenty a'people have."

Her eyes turned to him. Even in the dark, one look from her laid him bare. The things he didn't want her to see - the fear, the inadequacy - she saw them all, just with one flick of her eyes over him.

"Not while I'm around, they haven't."

Steve thanked his lucky stars (few and far between as they seemed to be) for that one. Peggy had witnessed him being rejected by girls, glanced over in favor of others, and she'd always been there with a sad, soft smile and a pity dance or two. But the thought of her seeing someone insult him to his face... well, Steve didn't have much dignity left, but he knew that'd about use up the rest of it.

"Can't fault a man for telling the truth."

Even with the inches between them, Steve could feel Peggy's body draw up tight. When she spoke, her words were as quiet as a pin drop but fierce as flame.

"It is not the truth, Steve Rogers. You're a kind, honest, sweet man, one who any girl would be lucky to have look their way. You may not be the tallest or the strongest guy around, but you have the biggest heart I've ever known. You don't get to act like that's nothing, especially not because of some bloody arse who can't keep his mouth closed."

"Well unlucky for me, 'cause gals don't seem to be interested in the big-hearted type."

Peggy huffed. "The right girl will be."

Steve was ashamed and heart-sore, and he blamed that for the words he spat into the darkness between them. "Yeah? If you're so convinced of all these things about me, would you say yes if I asked you out? Would kindness get you sitting opposite me in a milkshake parlor, Peg?"

"Yes."

"I didn't think s-- what?"

Peggy huffed again. "Yes, Steven. It would."

"I... I don't know what to say."

"I think this would be the point at which you do actually ask me out."

Steve's heart was racing so hard he could hear its echo in his ears. His skin felt too tight, too itchy. "Would you wanna go out sometime?"

"Yes," Peggy said, sounding exasperated. Then her delicate hand landed on his, the tender skin of hers rubbing against the graphite-stained callouses of his. "Yes," she repeated, more softly this time. "How could it ever be anything other than a yes?"

Steve snorted, bitter and ugly, and then he squeezed Peggy's hand just once in apology. "Hard to believe a yes when all you've ever heard is no."

A heartbeat passed before Peggy's fingers slipped between his and curled around, and it felt like every cell in Steve's body suddenly aligned. "I told you, you just needed to wait for the right girl."

They sat for a silent moment that Steve didn't think he'd ever forget, before he could almost feel the wicked nature of Peggy's smile.  
"Now, are you gonna help me place this mackerel under the seat of Timmy Johnson's car so we can show him who's the one girls are going to run from, or not?"

Steve felt the warmth of her fingers between his, the curl of affection in his chest that she was willing to stick a damn fish in some bully's car just to stand up for him, and he couldn't stop his own smile from spreading across his cheeks.

"Let's go, partner."


End file.
